


into the deep-end

by idkmanjustwrite



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Bad Parenting, Bisexual Disaster Clementine (Walking Dead), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmanjustwrite/pseuds/idkmanjustwrite
Summary: last summer had been a horrible one for violet. louis dragging her to the pool to help her get over the pain of it all was not what she wanted. but when a beautiful, kind-hearted lifeguard saves her from drowning, everything changes, and another summer romance doesn’t look too bad.





	1. a heated start

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! so this is my first official ao3 fic, and my first time writing something for violet and clem. i really really hope you enjoy it! thank you so much to the idea from tumblr: http://clemjavier.tumblr.com/post/178781484794/lifeguard-clem-lifeguard-clem-lifeguard-clem  
>  and to @clemjavier and @pixelpeas for encouraging me to write this and for just being all around amazing people.

100\. It had to be 100 fucking degrees. Violet was already dreading having to go to the pool, and on top of that, it was going to be hot as hell. Fantastic. 

It was Louis’s idea to go the local country club. “I mean, your parents have a membership there, don’t they? You should take advantage of it!” Yeah, and her mom also had a Gucci and Prada membership, but that didn’t mean you would ever find Violet in those hellholes. She knew Louis would not rest until she agreed to go though, so she caved in and said yes to finally going outside. 

It had only been a week since school let out for summer vacation, but Violet had spent every second of it holed up in her room, playing video games, drawing, watching cringey Hallmark movies, anything to prevent her mind from wandering. Anything to prevent Violet from thinking of...her. Minnie. 

She shook her head as her thoughts started to drift off again and focused on getting ready. She didn’t want to fall down that rabbit hole again. Violet checked her phone once more, stupidly hoping that the temperature might have changed, but was not surprised to find that it didn’t. She groaned, plugged her phone into its charger, and headed towards the walk-in closet. 

Violet didn’t even understand why she needed one. All she had were a couple of different flannels, jean jackets, graphic t-shirts, and ripped jeans. But her parents constantly insisted that “more is always better”. She rolled her eyes as she could practically hear their words in her head and looked around for something to wear. 

After a few minutes she decided on some torn-up blue jeans, a plain white-shirt, and a red flannel that still had some paint stains on it from art class. And this is why I don’t go to fancy country clubs, Louis. 

“Well speak of the devil.” Right as the thought occurred her phone went off, playing the dumb ringtone that Louis had set up for her. The ringtone, of course, being “This Is Why I’m Hot” by MIMS. Why did she let him do that again? Oh right, because it’s Louis, and he always just does whatever he wants.   
“What?” Violet answered harshly. She didn’t mean to sound so irritated.

“Woah! What’s with the tone, short-stack?” She really wished he’d stopped calling her that. 

“Nothing. Sorry. Are you leaving now?”

“No-I actually called to ask what you were wearing.”

Violet rolled her eyes. It wasn’t unusual for her best friend to make inappropriate jokes like that. “Louis, can you not?” 

“What? Oh shit no!” Louis seemed to realize his mistake, but soon followed with heavy laughter. “Oh man, actually that’s pretty funny.” More laughter. “Imagine me asking you that-”

“Louis.” 

“Ok, ok sorry. I was just asking because we’re going to some fancy, smanshy country club and I know your style isn’t exactly…” he drifted off. 

“Exactly what?”

“Y’know...put together?”

“I’m going to hang up now.”

“Wait wait! I’m also asking because I know why you’ve been holed up in your room, Vi.”

Oh no.

“I know Minnie really hurt you last year, and it’s like, reopening old wounds and-”

“Stop.” 

“But-”

“Just stop, ok? Minnie-” she choked back her emotions. Violet hadn’t said her name in months. “Minnie is...out of sight and out of mind, okay?”

Silence.   
“Are you sure?” Louis asked. She could hear the concern and disbelief in his voice.

“I’m positive.” No, she wasn’t. 

“I’m asking what you’re wearing though to help you get with someone else.”

“Louis, the last thing I need is another failed summer relationship.” Violet could feel the bitterness pouring out of her words.

“Woah woah woah I’m not talking about full relationship mode here. Just someone to help you get over her. You know what they say, to get over someone you have to get under some-”

“Louis!”

“Right, right I’ll stop now! Just,” Louis’s tone changed, “please think about it, Vi. I hate seeing you like this.”

He might have annoyed the hell out of her, but Louis was like her brother. He had been with her through thick and thin and had never once looked back. Violet was grateful to have someone like him looking out for her. But of course, she’d never tell him that. “Fine, I’ll go pick out something more...fancy smanshy.”

“Yes! Thank you!”

She shook her head but smiled. “Yeah, yeah. Text me when you’re leaving.”

“You got it. See ya later, short-stack.”

Violet ended the call and looked over to her picked out clothes, sighing. 

“Well,” she said out loud to herself, “time for round 2.”

She went back into the closet, sifting through the clothes once again, groaning in frustration when nothing would stick out to her. After a few minutes of debating if she should just ignore what Louis said and go with the outfit she already picked out, a baby blue bag struck her eye on the bottom of her closet. Violet dropped to her knees and pulled out the white ribbon-laced bag. As soon as she looked at the tissue paper, she remembered that this bag was a gift that her grandma had given her at Christmas. Maybe this would have something.

She carefully pulled out the tissue paper, not wanting to wreck the hard work she knew her grandma had put into making the gift, and laid it to the side. Inside were some items of clothes with the tags still on them, and one without. There were some brown sandals with studs on the straps (she smiled at that, her grandma seemed to be only one who really knew her), some golden aviators, a pair of light wash jean shorts, and a cable-knit white sweater. She instantly knew her grandma had hand-made that one. 

Well, this is definitely country club material, I think. 

Violet shifted through her drawers and found a light blue swimsuit to wear underneath, since they were hanging by the pool. Not that she would ever be found actually in it though. She put on the outfit and walked cautiously over to her mirror. Woah. She looked like a different person. A fancy, smanshy person. 

This’ll do.

Her phone buzzed again, alerting Violet that Louis was waiting for her in her house’s driveway. She grabbed her bag and quickly ran out of her room and down the ridiculous, spiral staircase that led to the front door. Not because she was excited to spend time outside in the deadly heat, but because she didn’t want to have to deal with her parents today. But, as usual, no such luck.

“Violet Sinclair? Where on Earth do you think you’re going?” her father’s voice boomed around her spacious house...well...if you could even call it a “house”. Looked like a palace, but felt more like a prison to her.

“Just, going out with Louis.”

“Uh huh, are you sure it’s Louis? Not Louise?” Her mother walked into the main foyer and stood next to her father.

Great, so it’s going to be like that then. 

See, along with being extremely wealthy and pretending like the world was in the palm of their hands, her parents were two of the most religious beings that she had ever encountered. So when Violet accidentally came out to her parents last year, let’s just say they weren’t too pleased. Now everytime she told them she was just hanging out with a friend, they would question her to no end. It was both exhausting and depressing, knowing that she would never be enough for them.

Right as she was about to snap at them, the familiar chime of the doorbell rang. Her father sidestepped her and opened the door, revealing the friend in question.

“Oh, hi Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair! I was just coming to pick Violet up.”

“I see,” replied Mr. Sinclair skeptically. Along with everything else her parents didn’t approve of in her life, Louis was one of them. “And what exactly are you two doing?”

“We’re just going to the club to hang by the pool, Dad.”

“The country club? But I thought you hated that place?” her mother scoffed.

Not as much as I hate it here. 

“My mom has been encouraging me to start going outside more, you know, fresh air and all? Figured I’d invite Violet along.” Louis smiled at Violet and gave her a knowing look. 

After a few minutes, Mrs. Sinclair let out a heavy sigh. “Fine, go ahead Violet.”

Violet looked at her mom in shock. “Wait, really?”

“Yes, just make sure to wear sunscreen. Your skin is already unhealthy as it is.”

Yup, there was her true mother.

“Yeah, whatever. Uh...thanks, I guess,” she looked awkwardly between them. “See you later.”

She bolted out of the door and closed it before they could ask any more questions or try to insult Louis. 

“Your parents seemed...nicer?”

“Louis?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“Got it.”


	2. a vision in red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i’m not dead! no but really-sorry i haven’t updated in forever. life really be like that sometimes. hope i can get these chapters out quicker to y’all. this is one of the longest chapters i’ve ever written, so i hope y’all enjoy!

Violet stuck her arm out of the car window and let it float in the breeze. She loved this feeling. Her tangled-up blonde hair getting even messier in the wind. All the quick flashes of color as they drove by, making it seem faster than they were actually going. The warmth of the sun on her skin, making her feel alive again. The music that Louis was blasting through the speakers: “Everybody Wants to Rule the World”, one of Violet’s favorites, setting the tone and atmosphere almost perfectly. She wanted to stay in this state forever. But unfortunately, every journey had its destination, and they were getting close to theirs. Violet rolled the window up and laid her head back against the leather headrest. 

“I like your outfit, Vi. Did your parents get it for you?” Louis asked as he turned the music slightly down, just enough so he could hear her.

“Wow, is my style really that bad?” she pretended to be offended, already knowing that her normal look probably wouldn’t make the cover of Vogue next year. Bummer.

“No! I just, it looks a little more...upperclass than you’d normally go for.” 

“Well, my grandma bought it for me. Even made some of it.” She smiled as she looked down at the white sweater, admiring how soft the material was.

“Wait, is that the same grandma who made those mouth-watering cookies last year?” 

“Yup,” Violet stated proudly. Her grandma really knew how to win everyone over with her treats. Violet wished she could say the same, but the girl practically burned everything she touched. 

“Damn, those were the best! Think you could get her to make some more?” Louis asked excitedly. He wasn’t exactly a huge desert lover like Violet, but she remembered him scarfing down those cookies like they were nothing. 

Violet rolled her eyes but laughed. “Sure, I’ll see.”

She turned her attention back to the front and saw the huge white building come into view. Violet felt like she hadn’t been here in ages. The last time she remembered being at the country club was for that stupid job internship she took last summer to be a camp counselor. She had had fun though, messing around with the kids, playing pranks on the other counselors. This was where she had met Minnie too. Violet wondered if she would be here, and suddenly the last shreds of her self-confidence were disappearing, being replaced by pure fear and dread. 

“Louis,” she turned to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, “I don’t think I can do this.”

Louis must have noticed the color draining from her face because his eyes widened with alarm. “Woah, woah what’s wrong? Are you going to throw up?”

“It feels like it.” Violet placed a hand on her stomach to settle her sudden queasiness. 

“Hey, just let it pass alright? Whatever stupid thoughts are inside your mind right now, just let them move on,” Louis said to try to keep her calm. “Deep breaths, remember?”

Violet inhaled and exhaled. Inhale, exhale. Her heart started slowly returning to normal. 

“Thanks.” she sighed in relief.

Louis gave her a warm smile. “Hey, that’s what I’m here for.”

“I just-” she momentarily paused, not knowing if she should talk about her thoughts or leave them be. “I started thinking of last summer, with Minnie and everything. Guess I still have some uneasiness from this place.” 

“Well, lucky for you, you have the greatest best friend in the world. And one who does his research.” 

Violet looked over at him quizzically with her eyebrows raised. “Research?”

“Brody decided to become a counselor this year. It’s been a week, no sign of Minerva.” 

“Oh thank God,” she let out the breath that she was holding. Her body felt a wave of relief. She wasn’t ready to see her again. Not after what happened last time. 

Louis chuckled at her behavior. “You really think I’d bring you to where your God-awful ex was? I’m not that much of a dumbass!”

Violet raised an eyebrow at him again.

“Okay maybe I’m a bit of dumbass, but hey, didn’t do anything stupid now!”

“And I’m so proud of you, Lou,” Violet said sarcastically. She reached over to unbuckle her seatbelt, almost burning her hand on the hot metal while doing so. “Alright let’s go, Sherlock.”

Now Louis was looking at her questionably.

“Y’know, because you were, like, a detective, with your ‘research’?” 

“Violet, leave the jokes to the professional, please.”

“Whatever,” she grumbled as she hopped out of the car and shut the door. “Was funny to me.” 

They both grabbed their bags and walked down the set of stairs to the pool. Nauseated was the first word to come to mind when they got to the actual pool area. The smell of chlorine, the millions of kids running around, the litter of cups and trays all over the place, the sun beating down on her skin-making her feel like she could burst into flames right then and there. Not to forget the swarm of teenagers who would come around there to lounge and show off their summer bodies they were oh-so proud of. 

Can’t relate. 

And of course, the swimming pool. Violet shuddered. She recollected when her parents had signed her up for swimming lessons when she was younger and the horrid trainer she had had. She recalled the young woman, Megan she thinks, tossing her into the pool like some toy because she refused to dive in. Violet remembered the water being shoved up her nose and ears, her eyes burning from the powerful chemicals. She remembered flailing her tiny, noodle limbs around, trying to grab at something, anything, to help her from sinking. She remembered the tears that had sprang from her eyes, and all of the kids who looked at her with judgement in theirs. Violet had never felt more helpless and embarrassed. From that day on, she vowed never to go near a swimming pool again, and that she would never let herself break in front of others, no matter what. 

Yet here she was, already breaking the first pledge. 

Her and Louis found a high-top table in the shade and placed their belongings down. The two decided to order food and just catch up for a while, as they both knew Violet was not down for the usual “hanging at the country club” things. 

“Hey, losers!”

The duo stopped mid-conversation to turn towards the familiar voice.   
“Marlon, you know it’s not nice to refer to yourself in that way,” Louis joked. 

The two roughly shoved in each other in greeting. Violet groaned and shook her head. Boys. 

“Ugh, just get a room already.”

“Vile Violet,” she rolled her eyes at the nickname Marlon had given to her back in the sixth grade, “lovely to see you, too. I expected my boy here, but I’ve never seen you around the pool.”

“Yeah, well, it just didn’t fit into my super packed schedule.” 

“You mean the one where you lay around watching Netflix and shoving Cheese puffs down your throat?” Louis chuckled and took a sip of his drink. 

Violet picked up a french fry and tossed it at Louis, giving him a glare. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re here,” Marlon said, laughing at the two’s dynamic. “We don’t usually get to chat.” He slung an arm over Violet’s shoulder, making her slouch even more. 

“Maybe because you’re a senior and to be seen fraternizing with a junior would be, I dunno, against school law?” It wasn’t uncommon for students from different grade levels to socialize with one another, but for some reason, at least at their school, people looked at it in an odd light. The judgemental ones would make fun of you for even looking at someone from a different level. Another reason why Violet couldn’t wait for it to be her last year here. She could finally get away from dense people like them. 

“Well good news for you, school is no longer in session, and I am no longer a senior. I finally get to leave this hellhole once and for all,” he smiled widely and put his arms behind his head. Violet thought she was going to go blind from the way the sun was bouncing off of him. 

“Oh shit that’s right,” Louis’s eyes widened in realization, “I totally forgot you graduated.”

“Dude,” Marlon deadpanned, “it was a week ago, you were there.”

“Marlon, welcome to being friends with Louis,” Violet snickered. 

“Oh trust me, I know what that’s like. Try being co-captain with him sometime.”

“No thanks, think I’ll pass on that one.” The two blondes laughed again, enjoying making jokes about their friend. 

“I’m right here, y’know?” Louis reminded them. 

Marlon caught his breath and let his laughter fade. “Ok, ok, we’ll stop.”

“You can do that, I’m enjoying this,” Violet replied smugly, putting her elbows on the table and resting her head on her palm. 

Louis quickly changed the conversation before he could get attacked by his friends anymore. “So anyways, how’s the lifeguarding gig going?”

“Pretty well, actually. Guess who just got promoted to head lifeguard?”

“Brody?” Violet teased while wiggling her eyebrows, taking a jab at his on again/off again girlfriend. Those two never seemed to be able to make up their damn minds about whether they wanted to be a thing or not. Judging by the scowl Marlon was currently giving her, she was guessing that their official status as of this moment was “off”. 

“No,” his frown changed into a smug smile as he pointed two thumbs at himself. “This guy-right here.” 

“So, you got a raise?” Louis questioned while shoving some of their fries into his mouth, focusing on the “most important” part of what Marlon just announced. 

“Louis,” Marlon put a hand to his heart, looking like he was about to give a heartfelt speech, “being head lifeguard is more than the money I am paid. It’s about helping out a community, about being completely aware of your surroundings, about lending an obliging hand to anyone in need.” 

Violet and Louis turned to each other with unbelieving looks, then showed the same expression back at Marlon. 

“Ok, yeah, and the money’s not too bad either.” 

Louis chuckled at that, while Violet just shook her head, trying but failing to hide her smile. 

“The only downside is having to train the new recruits,” the older boy put his hands on his hips and shook his head. “That gets old real quick.” 

“Damn, you make it sound like you’re training soldiers for a war,” Louis said as he scarfed some more french fries down. 

Marlon let out an exasperated laugh. “Yeah, well, at least soldiers listen to you. Some of these kids just do whatever the hell they want, no matter what? It’s...more challenging than I expected. With our team at school, at least there’s some level of respect, y’know? Like, we roughhouse and screw around and shit but at the end of the day, they know we worked hard to secure the positions that we have.” 

Violet didn’t like many things about school, but their soccer team was one of the few that she tolerated. She remembered going to a game her first year of high school. It was before all the “coming out” shit happened, when her parents treated her with a little more kindness and with a little more respect than she has now. Both of them had encouraged her to go, saying something stupid about “making friends” and “not being inside all the time like some hermit.” Like she said, a little kinder. 

Violet had done as they had asked and went, and that’s where she had met Louis. She remembered him expressing how much he wanted to try out for the soccer team the next year, and Violet vowed to make that happen for him. She helped him booster the confidence to try out for the team. Once he accomplished his goal and got put on Varsity, she made sure to go each and every single game to cheer him on. That was probably one of Violet’s favorite parts of their friendship, going out of their way to make sure they both knew how much the other one meant to each other. 

Violet pondered what it meant to be apart of a team. She couldn’t help but a feel a little envious every time she saw Louis celebrating with his teammates after they scored, or how when they walked the halls at school they would always call out to one another. She didn’t really understand what it meant to be apart of something like that. Violet wondered if she’d ever. 

“Yeah I get that. Still, I mean, they can’t all be bad. There’s got to be at least one good egg, right?” Louis questioned, genuinely curious. 

Marlon thought it over for a second and his face washed over with realization. “Well, there is this one girl, Clementine-”

“Clementine. Wow, what a name…” Louis gazed off into dreamland. “Sorry, you were saying?” 

Violet rolled her eyes. She knew right then and there that Louis was going to hunt this girl down and try to flirt with her, only to be shut down, just like the millions of other attempts that he had made with girls. 

“Well, she’s really good. She’s attentive, asks questions when she doesn’t need to, extremely helpful, and she’s a hell of a swimmer.” 

“Wow, sounds like she’s gonna take your job,” Violet said with a laugh. 

“That’s the plan.” 

She stared back at him in shock. “Wait, what? I was just joking.”

“No seriously, turns out my superior likes her so much, that they want to me to train her to eventually become the new head for when I have to leave for college. She made the quite the impression. I think she’s actually coming in to have some on-the-job experience today, too.” 

Louis’s eyes lit up and he sat up a little straighter. “Oh really, and do you know exactly when that would be? You know, just out of curiosity?” 

Violet crossed her arms and laid her head down with a groan. Would her best friend every stop being a hopeless flirt? No, no he would not. 

“She’s actually supposed to be coming in pretty soon,” Marlon put a hand over his eyes to block the sun and squinted to look at the clock across from the pool. “Now, to be more precise.” He laid a hand on his co-captain’s shoulder. “But don’t you be going around doing anything stupid, casanova. We need her to actually like her job here.” 

“Are you kidding me? If anything, with me being here, she’s going to love it!” 

Violet groaned and Marlon laughed again. “Just don’t bother her too much, she’s way out of your league, anyway.” 

“Oh please, like that’s ever stopped him,” Violet shook her head, recalling all of his miserable attempts. 

“Well speak of the devil,” Marlon looked over their table back towards the gate. Louis moved his head to see what Marlon was looking at, and his eyes widened more than Violet thought was possible, so much that she thought they were going to pop right out of his head. She twisted her body to look over her shoulder and it suddenly felt like time slowed down. 

It was like something out of a movie. Clementine walked in holding a large, white bag in her grip. The first thing Violet noticed was her eyes. Even from far away, she could see their amber, gold color, shining almost brighter than the blinding sun. Her hair was short and black with lots of messy curls, but for some reason, Violet loved it. Her skin was dark and looked almost like chocolate, glowing and radiant. It perfectly complimented her red swimsuit, which stood out vibrantly. The last thing she noticed was the old, worn hat atop of her head, the letter “D” embroidered into the middle of it. Most people wouldn’t have been able to pull off a hat like that, but Violet could easily tell that Clementine wasn’t like most people. 

Violet’s heart felt like it was going to jump right out of her chest. Her breath seemed to quicken again, but this time it was definitely not from dread. She tried to look away but just couldn’t seem to, feeling an invisible pull to the trainee. The new girl was just too stunning. She could feel her face burning and could tell there was probably a red tint to her cheeks that would be noticeable from a mile away. Who was this girl?

“Dibs,” Louis and Violet said simultaneously. They both looked at each other in surprise. Her and Louis after the same girl? This was going to get messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i like eyebrow raises so much? the world may never know. lmao. tell me what you thought of this chapter, and if you have any questions i’m on tumblr at @idkmanjustdabit!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to anyone who made it through the chapter! really hoped you liked it. i love writing for these two. clem will be introduced in the next chapter, don’t worry. feel free to hit me up on tumblr (@idkmanjustdabit)


End file.
